


Drown me altogether until our hearts beat slowly as one

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: All The Love, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, kpop, not beated we die like real men, or at least that was what I wsa aming for, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Changmin leans against the trunk of the tree, inhaling the smell of grass, blooming apples and the sunshine that shines through the thick crown of the three that tickles his skin, like soft,small kisses laid over his bare skin.A small breeze makes the leaves over his head move slightly and Changmin slumps further onto the trunk and lets the sound of summer lull him to sleep.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Drown me altogether until our hearts beat slowly as one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, hope you enjoy reading this!

The leaves on the old apple tree in the garden stands tall,almost at ten meters. It stands with green leaves and the blooming of apples. It’s a pretty tree.

Changmin leans against the trunk of the tree, inhaling the smell of grass, blooming apples and the sunshine that shines through the thick crown of the three that tickles his skin, like soft,small kisses laid over his bare skin. 

A small breeze makes the leaves over his head move slightly and Changmin slumps further onto the trunk and lets the sound of summer lull him to sleep. 

When Changmin wakes sometime later, not quite opening his eyes but still being awake he notices that there’s a weight on his chest. The sound of someone humming quietly to themselves fills his head and a soft smile forms on Changmin's lips. 

He presses a small kiss to the crown of Yunho’s hair and the soft strands tickle his chin slightly. 

“Yunho-ah,” he says, voice soft and newly woken. He runs a hand through the soft strands, eyes not open yet. He imagines the other behind closed eyes, tanned skin being bathed in sunlight and hair spilling out around his head like a halo.

Yunho hums as an answer, the soft tune breaking off for a second and Changmin can hear the sound of a page being turned. Another one turns after a while, Changmin decides behind closed eyes that Yunho is reading the novel he brought him. Changmin smiles again. 

The novel was thin, less than a hundred pages long, a couple sentences on each side but enough words to make your heart hurt. 

Another page is turned and Chagmin lets the sound lull him to sleep again. 

When he wakes after sometime the weight on his chest is gone and he reaches blindly for Yunho. 

Changmin’s eyes open in the second Yunho takes his hand in his soft,calloused hands. Yunho caresses his knuckles and sends Changmin a look that is so filled with love that he wonders if his heart is going to explode. 

“Min-ah, come here, the tree trunk will mess up your back.” Yunho says as he drags Changmin towards him. Changmin goes sprawling across Yunho’s stomach and he sighs happily into the other man’s skin. 

“I love you,” he mutters into Yunho’s skin and leaves a soft kiss on the cotton shirt that covers Yunho’s upper body. 

“I love you too Min-ah.”

  
Changmin can’t see it but he knows Yunho is wearing his love dopey grin. It makes his heart swell, the feeling having become familiar over the last ten years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again.
> 
> This is really short but I hope you enjoyed it and that it isn't too sappy.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me super happy!
> 
> (also, all grammatical errors are mine, English is not my native tongue.)


End file.
